


I Wouldn't Be Caught Dead

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon finds out how "normal" Panic really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Be Caught Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [THIS PICSPAM](http://teainagarden.livejournal.com/19736.html) of Ryan's monstercock, a little chat with a friend about Brendon's ass, and wanting to see poor Brendon in a situation I've only ever read Ryan in. I'm mean, sue me. XD

When Brendon woke up that morning, it had seemed like any other day on tour. He nearly fell on his ass getting out of his bunk, was forced to actually be clothed before noon, and the anticipation of the next show hung heavy in the air, ready to suffocate him.

Yeah, it seemed pretty normal.

"What are we doing after the show?"

The other three glanced at each other, then back at Brendon.

"It's a hotel night. We were thinking of just chilling out after the show, you know?" Spencer answered, suddenly interested in a spot on his pants.

"Yeah," Jon and Ryan chimed in simultaneously, obviously not noticing how fucking EPIC that was.

"Oh," Brendon huffed, a little disappointed. He was hoping for a party or something with the guys from Fall Out Boy, but he figured he could probably get them to go to the pool at least. "Okay."

Even the show was normal, and that began pretty late in the afternoon. They played all the crowd favorites, several with bits and pieces changed around for their own sanity's sake. Their costumes were typical, their stage presence was nothing out of the ordinary, and their playing was top notch as usual.

It was when they went trudging back to the hotel that things started getting weird.

"Did you get the stuff?" Brendon could hear Spencer whisper to Jon. Ryan and Brendon were walking down the hall in front of them, arm in arm.

"Yeah," Jon whispered back, and Brendon could just hear him grin.

Of course, this really didn't bother Brendon at the time. He just thought it was some dirty something or other that Jon and Spencer were planning, and hoped that they would keep it to themselves. So, no, he wasn't expecting anything at all.

Which was why when the three grabbed a hold of him suddenly in the closed elevator, he cried out loudly.

"What the fuck, guys?"

Spencer had him around the shoulders, Ryan was holding his wrists together with one large hand, and Jon was picking him up by the ankles. They smiled down at Brendon with equally devious looks as they quickly carried him out of the elevator and down the hall.

"We're going to give you a party you'll never forget. We want to make sure you get there -- and stay for a while," Ryan replied mysteriously, opening the door to a hotel room with a key from the front desk.

A party? Brendon wondered, suddenly hopeful. However, as soon as they were in the room and the door was closed, the three other men were swiftly undressing him. He was naked before he could even protest.

"Uhm, I'm a little confused here. What kind of party is this?" Brendon asked, struggling against Spencer and Ryan's hold as Jon disappeared into the bathroom. This was NOT the kind of party he was hoping for.

"We like your voice and everything, Bren, but I think it's time you shut up," Jon commented, returning from the bathroom with a small, spider-like piece of metal attached to a thin leather strap. Brendon was vaguely curious, but the whole being naked thing and REALLY wanting to get away was a little bit more important at the moment.

Jon stepped up to him and forced the piece of metal into his mouth behind his teeth and, oh holy fucking HELL, it was a gag of some sort that opened his mouth wide and Jon was strapping it around the back of his head. Now Brendon was scared and he screamed as he continued to struggle against Spencer and Ryan; this was DEFINITELY not going anywhere good.

In a last ditch effort to get out, Brendon squirmed violently against the hold of the other three, but they were picking him up again and carrying him to the bed. Brendon could have passed out from sheer terror and the force of his screaming, but the curious side of his brain made him stay conscious.

"Screaming won't help, Bren," Spencer cooed, petting his hair with one hand as they laid him out on the bed on his stomach. Immediately, Ryan was fastening his wrists to either side of the headboard with leather cuffs and Jon was forcing him up on his knees so he could tie his ankles to his thighs with rope. "We told security not to come inspect our rooms, no matter what noises came out of them."

Brendon choked out a sob as he realized he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. He struggled anyway, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath from screaming. The position he was in was uncomfortably awkward, and left him feeling open and vulnerable. Not to mention the gag was making him drool like a fucking retard. Not a good way to be in Brendon Urie's book.

"You're really fucking hot when you squirm, Bren," Ryan muttered, pressing a wet kiss to his eyebrow. "Will you squirm like that when I'm inside of you? Because I really hope you will."

Brendon could have cried, but he was in too much shock. He had seen all those pictures on the internet of Ryan's monster cock, not to mention he'd seen it in person, although he'd never actually seen Ryan naked; just seeing that thing through his pants was enough. He shook his head wildly.

"No? Well, I'm afraid you won't have a choice, Bren," he replied calmly, unzipping his slacks and pulling his hard cock out, and oh god, it was bigger than Brendon expected, and he had been expecting pretty fucking big. "You're going to take my cock, all of it, and you're going to LOVE it."

Now Brendon was crying. It was totally unmanly and made him sound like a big fucking pussy, but he figured in this situation, he had every right to act like a big fucking pussy because that's exactly what he was about to become. Ryan, Jon, and Spencer's fucking sex toy. Fuck.

"Spence. Jon. Get him ready."

The two nodded silently, Spencer reaching for Brendon's dick, Jon reaching for the lube. Ryan undressed completely and ducked under Brendon's arm so that he was kneeling in front of Brendon's face, his cock inches from his mouth.

No, Brendon thought, that is NOT going in my mouth, but he really had no say in the matter. He tried to get away anyway, moving his head to the side and making the most negative noises he could. But Ryan wasn't having it.

"Jon."

Almost as soon as he said it, a heavily lubed finger was forced into Brendon's ass and he froze, a pained noise escaping his throat. Taking the chance, Ryan grabbed Brendon by his hair and thrusted into his mouth, making Brendon gag.

"Puke on my dick and I'll kill you," Ryan warned icily, picking up a lazy rhythm as Jon's finger moved even slower.

Relaxing his throat the best he could, he pulled his lips down over his teeth to touch Ryan's cock, creating a seal so that he could breathe through his nose. Ryan laughed softly, apparently aware that Brendon would have to do that in order to breathe.

"There's a good little slut. Now if you'd be so kind as to use some tongue?" Ryan purred tugging on Brendon's hair slightly. "It's awfully boring to fuck a dead fish, Bren."

Brendon was absolutely horrified at the comparison, but blatantly refused to give Ryan the pleasure. Being his sex slave was humiliating enough without actually WILLINGLY doing something to please him. Unfortunately, Ryan had a certain persuasion on his side.

"Jon," he instructed, and oh fucking hell, now Jon had two fingers in Brendon's ass and it fucking HURT. Hoping for some kind of relief he swirled his tongue around the underside of Ryan's cock obediently.

The second eldest chuckled again. "Good boy, Bren. Spence, give him a reward."

Brendon hadn't even registered that Spencer's hand was on his cock until he began moving it, and what the fuck, why was he hard? This was not pleasurable in any way, no, definitely not. He was fucking scared out of his mind, not fucking aroused, but oh god, Spencer's hand was a VERY welcome distraction.

Without warning, Jon pushed in a third finger and Brendon groaned from the pain, his nails digging into his palms. As if on cue, Ryan immediately pulled out and Spencer's hand released Brendon's cock, but Jon's fingers stayed where they were, moving and stretching him slowly.

Brendon whined, mostly from pain, partially from the loss of contact on his dick, but Ryan just laughed.

"You want it so bad, don't you, Bren?" he whispered, ducking back under Brendon's arm and disappearing from Brendon's sight. "I know you do. But you'll have to wait," he breathed against Brendon's ear, snaking a hand down to his crotch and Brendon thought, oh hell yes. Unfortunately, Ryan didn't even touch him, only snapped a leather cock ring around him, and Brendon groaned in frustration. "You don't get to come until I say so."

Now that he had regained his breath somewhat, Brendon screamed again, now more from frustration than fear. He began struggling again before he realized that, oh shit, that made Jon's fingers do things he REALLY didn't want them to do and he stopped abruptly.

Tears still rolling down his cheeks, Brendon looked up at Spencer with pleading eyes as he ducked under Brendon's arm to take Ryan's place. Bending down, Spencer placed a soft kiss to Brendon's cheek, licking away a tear in the process.

"Ryan's word is law in the bedroom. Jon and I will be a lot nicer to you than he will, so just do what he says and it'll be a lot better," Spencer whispered in Brendon's ear before pulling back to give him a reassuring smile.

"Now you be a good boy for Spencer, Bren. Do exactly what you did with me," Ryan called from somewhere behind him, that patronizing tone really beginning to grate at Brendon's nerves.

I promise, Spencer mouthed before pushing his already undone pants down a little and slowly sliding his cock past Brendon's lips and teeth. Hesitating a little, Brendon wrapped his lips around Spencer's cock and tongued the underside tentatively. Blood rushing to his face and other areas when Spencer groaned, Brendon realized exactly why he was hard; for some stupid reason, being humiliated had always given him a kind of rush. Fuck, no wonder he liked the stage so much. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Suddenly, Jon's fingers left Brendon's ass, and he was grateful for a second before realizing what was about to happen. Oh. Shit.

"No fucking choice," was all the warning Brendon had before Ryan was forcing that monster in his ass and, OH SHIT, that hurt a lot, oh FUCK. Pulling on his restraints, he screamed in pain around Spencer's cock, trying to move away from the intrusion, but FUCK Ryan's firm hands were holding his hips in place. Brendon swore he could have died from the pain.

Ryan merely chuckled and Brendon could have killed that skinny ass mother fucker. His gums were hurting from the gag digging in as he tried to grit his teeth to the pain, but fuck if he cared. He would have gladly welcomed any pain besides the pain in his ass at the moment. He felt like he was being ripped open, inside out, in half. If the pain didn't kill him, he hoped to christ that Ryan's dick would. Quickly. Very quickly.

Now he was moving, oh FUCK NO, that hurt even more, and Brendon was sobbing so hard and so distracted by the pain he forgot that Spencer was still in front of him, still in his mouth. A soft hand covered his wet cheek and he looked up into those blue-grey eyes hopefully. Spencer held his gaze for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a low moan.

Brendon's eyes widened when he realized Spencer was close. Fuck no, fuck no, he was not going to come in his mouth, was he? It was fucking gross and he'd choke and die, and fuck, he was too young to die. But thankfully, Spencer reluctantly pulled out of his mouth and finished himself with his hand, and Brendon instinctively closed his eyes. Unfortunately, instead of being choked by Spencer's cum, it went all over his face, wet hot drips rolling down his cheeks with his tears.

Brendon had ignored the pain in his lower half as best he could up until that moment, but now that Spencer was rolling out from under his arm and disappearing, he had no distractions. And FUCK it hurt, but Ryan was going slow, and for that Brendon was grateful. For now.

"I wish I could see your face right now. I bet it looks so pretty with Spencer's cum all over it," Ryan growled, digging his nails into Brendon's hips. "Fuck, you're tight, Bren."

Brendon wanted to point out to Ryan, scream it in his face that he was a fucking virgin before his bitch ass decided to fuck him, and that he wasn't fucking gay anyway. But that was a lie. Well, only a half lie, because Brendon DID like girls still, he had only just recently gotten interested in boys. Either way, this was NOT the way he had planned to lose his virginity to a guy, if he had ever even planned it in the first place.

However, Brendon was brutally reminded that he couldn't speak when Jon took Spencer's place and shoved his cock into Brendon's already abused mouth, taking a firm but gentle hold on his hair.

"Oh, fuck, Bren."

Brendon hadn't hesitated for a second to start his work on Jon's cock, welcoming it as a lesser of two evils and a fairly decent distraction from the other. He closed his eyes and pretended he was somewhere else, anywhere but there.

"He's a good little slut, isn't he, Jon?"

Brendon wanted to rip a certain five foot nine brunette to tiny little shreds, but all he could do at the moment was dig his nails into his palms even harder and concentrate on his breathing. Fuck if Brendon wasn't going to get revenge on Ryan mother fucking Ross for this.

It seemed like eternity before Jon pulled out of his mouth, cum splattering his already covered face. His wrists, palms, and legs ached, the muscles in his face were possibly stuck in the position they were in, and his ass was numb; he was so dazed by now, he didn't even feel it anymore.

"Spencer." God, Brendon was going to be hearing that voice in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

Spencer freed Brendon's wrists from the headboard, and for a second he thought they were going to let him go, but Spencer moved his arms behind his back, cuffing his wrists together. Brendon groaned in frustration once more.

"Don't say anything unless he tells you to. It's not pretty when someone disobeys Ryan," Spencer whispered in Brendon's ear as he carefully removed the gag.

Brendon wanted to yell every expletive he knew at all three of them, but he was so afraid of what Ryan would do to him if he did that he simply shut his mouth. Tight. Not to mention the faster this went, the faster he'd get out, the faster he could get off because, fuck, his cock was ACHING with need. It wasn't his fault that he secretly liked being humiliated. Didn't mean that they had to exploit that, fucking bastards.

"Now, get out," Ryan ordered, never breaking his steady rhythm. "Both of you."

Brendon heard them leave and the door click behind them and, fuck, if he hadn't been scared before, he sure as shit was now. He was fucking trembling with fear now, mumbling, "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me," under his breath.

There was a strange scraping sound, like metal on metal, and suddenly something hard and cold was against his right thigh. After a second, the rope holding his ankle to his thigh fell away, and Ryan repeated this process with the other side. Once Brendon was free, Ryan pushed his face down into the mattress and gave a particularly hard thrust.

Brendon cried out as Ryan drove in at a new angle and FUCK, what the fuck was he hitting that felt good? This was not supposed to feel good at all, no no no.

"You like that, Bren? I bet you do," Ryan answered his own question, beginning to pound into Brendon roughly. "Moan for me. I know you love this."

He didn't want to, he didn't want to give Ryan the satisfaction, but fuck, he just kept hitting that one spot and Brendon couldn't HELP but moan. He sounded like a cheap little back alley whore, and maybe he was, he thought. Maybe he was just a little slut. He had stopped sobbing a while ago, but now a single silent tear streaked hotly down his nose and fell onto the bed.

Brendon wanted to come so bad and, fuck. He WAS a slut.

"Do you want to come? Answer me."

Brendon swallowed audibly. "Yes," he replied, trying to sound as composed as possible, but it sounded more like a whimper.

"Yes what, Bren?" Ryan mocked, one of his hands slowly moving around to Brendon's cock, but not touching it. "I want to hear you beg for it."

Brendon was silent for too long.

"Beg for it, or you can get your own self off," Ryan growled, tugging sharply on Brendon's hair.

"P-please."

"Please what?"

Brendon would have killed him for that fucking tone, but he was too tired, and all he really wanted at that moment was to get off. "Please... let me come."

"You're not being very convincing, Bren. You have to let me know how badly you want it."

"Fuck! Please, Ryan, let me come... fucking touch me, something, anything, just... let me come... please, Ryan..."

Ryan chuckled from deep in his chest and finally wrapped his hand around Brendon's cock. "There's a good boy," he whispered, thumbing open the cock ring and letting it fall to the bed.

Ryan moved his hand in time with his bruising thrusts and Brendon couldn't hold on, didn't want to hold on. He cried out loudly as he came apart in Ryan's hands, his own cum coating his chest, warm tears still falling onto the mattress.

As sore and tired as he was, Brendon still couldn't pass out afterwards. Ryan continued to pound into him for a couple more minutes before his hips stuttered. Ryan was almost completely silent as he came, the only noise being his heavy breathing and a whispered, "Fuck."

Ryan slowly uncuffed Brendon, slid out, and let go of him, and Brendon immediately collapsed onto the bed. Brendon watched with tired eyes as Ryan pulled off the condom Brendon hadn't even realized he had on and threw it away.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, and what the fuck, he didn't sound scary anymore. He stepped back over to the bed and sat next to Brendon's abused frame, gently wiping his face and chest with a Kleenex.

"Fuck. Off," Brendon murmured, his voice wavering.

"I'll take that as a no. But I'm not sorry."

"I wouldn't have forgiven you anyway."

There was silence for a moment where Ryan contemplated his thighs, and Brendon glared at him with what he thought was his angry face.

"I'll leave you alone now," was all Ryan would say as he stood and headed for the bathroom connecting the room they were in to his room.

"Wait," Brendon croaked miserably as Ryan reached the doorway, and yeah, he sounded really fucking pitiful, but he really didn't care. He really didn't care that Ryan had pretty much just raped him, but he did use lube and a condom, so it really wasn't so bad, was it? Besides, it was Ryan. Ryan, his best friend, his band mate, and probably one of the only guys he'd ever consider doing something sexual with anyway. He couldn't stay mad at Ryan forever.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ryan asked tentatively, not turning to look at the other.

Brendon paused. "Are you nice Ryan now?" Despite all his faults, Brendon really did like Ryan a lot, had maybe thought of him as more than a friend at one point or another. Now that the lines were blurred even more, maybe, just maybe... but only if Ryan wasn't that mean to him ever again.

Ryan turned and gave Brendon a soft smile and a light laugh. "Yes, Brendon. I'm nice Ryan again."

Brendon tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "Then I want you to stay."

Ryan went back over to the bed, lying next to Brendon carefully.

"Would you fucking ASK next time?" Brendon muttered irritably, punching Ryan in the shoulder weakly.

Ryan fought back a laugh and merely smiled. "Sure thing, Brendon. Sure thing."

When Brendon fell asleep, he was confident that the day had been the strangest of all days. He was curled up against Ryan's bare chest, smiling, the two tangled together in a mess of gangly limbs.

Yeah, there really wasn't anything normal about Panic anyway.


End file.
